Unfaithful
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Aelita's been going out with Odd despite allegedly being Jeremie's girlfriend. Will her guilt convince her to stop or will she continue breaking her boyfriend's heart?


**Genre****:** General/Angst/Romance

**Rating****:** K+

**Media****:** Code Lyoko

**Disclaimer****:** _Code Lyoko_ belongs to MoonScoop and AnteFilms, _Unfaithful_ belongs to Rihanna.

**Summary****:** Aelita's been going out with Odd despite being allegedly being Jeremie's girlfriend. Will her guilt convince her to stop or will she continue breaking her boyfriend's heart?

**A/N****:** I needed a story to write, and so Lune told me when her birthday was and requested a story to be done by then. So…here it is! Hope it's to your liking!

Unfaithful

Silver teeth of a comb slid through silky pink locks with ease, emerald eyes trained on the mirror in front of them. An elegant hand gently placed down the comb as the slender young mistress made her way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"There you are, Aelita!" called out a blonde boy wearing glasses, smiling when his icy-blue eyes caught sight of his girlfriend approaching.

"Hello, Jeremie," she greeted back, coming up from behind the sofa he was sitting on and wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "What are you watching?"

"Oh," he began to answer, looking back at the TV screen. "Just some program about the universe, nothing special."

"You and your science programs," she chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Well, I'll be off now. I'll try to be back in an hour, alright?"

He gave her a somewhat uncertain look, but didn't object. "Alright…just try not to lose track of time."

"I'll try," she said as she walked out of the front door, blowing him a kiss before closing it.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

'_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Azure eyes locked on a silver wristwatch, seeming impatient. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Odd," came a feminine voice, Aelita stepping out onto the street corner. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright," sighed the blonde boy, covering his watch with a purple sleeve and scratching the back of his head without messing up his gelled hair. A playful smirk wormed its way onto his face and a mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes. "Wanna get started?"

"Sure." She shrugged, returning the playful look. "Where to?"

"The usual place," he answered as he laved his arm with hers, beginning to take the lead.

She smiled at him despite the feeling of guilt beginning to grow inside her. Although she had been dating Odd behind Jeremie's back for almost a month, she had never really felt bad about it before. Then why was it starting up now?

_He's more than man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him it just can't be true_

Jeremie sat on the off-white sofa and stared at the TV, though he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the program being displayed on the screen. Instead, his mind was focused on his girlfriend Aelita.

He had met her about a year ago in high school, computer class. They both seemed to be having difficulty with a program the other could fix, and that's when they started working together on class projects. As the weeks progressed, they grew closer and closer to each other and soon they began dating. They had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend.

But about a month ago, not long after graduation, she seemed to be going out more and more often and paid less and less attention to his studies for college. He was alright with it at first, but lately be had been developing suspicions.

"It's too early to make assumptions," he muttered, looking down at the floor. "I know Aelita, she wouldn't…go behind my back. That's not like her."

He didn't believe his own words, no matter how much conviction he put into his voice. At the same time, he couldn't believe his thoughts, either.

A hand reached out and grabbed a nearby remote, clicking the _off_ button as the blonde boy stood up. "I need to go for a walk…"

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_It kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Jeremie walked down the street, hands shoved into the pockets of his light-brown pants and icy-blue eyes trained on the sidewalk below him. Thoughts of what his girlfriend might be doing raced through his head, yet after briefly evaluating each idea he dismissed them.

Sighing, he looked into a café via a window and his eyes widened in surprise.

Sitting at one of the tables was Aelita and a boy with a shock of purple in his blonde hair and clad in a purple jacket and purple pants. They talked and laughed with each other, almost like they were dating.

The boy outside the café leaned heavily against the window-frame, a look of disbelief on his face. "Odd Della Robbia…?"

Although Jeremie never really knew Odd in person, he had heard plenty of rumors. From boys, he heard that the only boy in purple was the king of pranks and often got into trouble by constantly breaking school rules. From girls, he heard that despite his charming exterior, he was crafty and was more than willing to throw a current date away for a newer one. Overall, Odd Della Robbia didn't sound like good news and couldn't succeed in getting Aelita's attention.

Yet here they were, in a café and talking like old friends…or something more.

Jeremie couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet couldn't disbelieve, either. Feeling hurt and confused, he pushed away from the window and rushed down the street. He failed to notice Aelita's look of shock when she saw him hurrying away.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

Aelita hesitantly opened the door, stepping into the house. "Jeremie?"

No answer.

"Are you okay, Jeremie?"

Still no answer.

She slowly walked past the living room and into the hallway, again hesitating to open the door leading to a bedroom. Nervously biting her lower lip, she opened the door and stepped inside. "Jeremie?"

Jeremie was sitting on a king-sized bed, looking disbelieving. Icy-blue eyes turned toward emerald ones when the young mistress sat beside him.

"Jeremie, it-it's not what it looked like…"

"Then what was it, then?" he asked though admittedly colder than intended, trying to cover the hurt in his voice. "What were you doing with Odd?"

"Just…hangin' out. You know, having fun with a friend. There aren't any rules that say I shouldn't hang out with any guys I'm not dating, are there?" she asked, trying to sound as honest as she could without sounding fake.

He was silent for a moment, icy-blue eyes calming a bit. "…I suppose not. Who else do you visit with?"

She was relieved by the question, but tried not to let it show. "Well, I visit with Yumi and Ulrich occasionally."

"How are they? Are they still together?"

"Oh yeah, they're doing fine. Still get into arguments on occasion, but otherwise they're still good."

The blonde nodded, remembering the fights they often got into as well. But his mind immediately leapt back to a certain purple-clad blonde. "So…how'd you meet Odd?"

The pink-haired beauty smirked in her playful way. "Oh, I met him during art class about a year before I met you. We were just catching up at the café." She amazed herself at how casual she sounded and wondered if her voice sounded believable.

He nodded and sighed, looking down at the carpet. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I jumped to conclusions, and…I doubted you. I'm sorry, Aelita," he finished, looking back at her.

She kissed his cheek and smiled gently, taking his hand. "It's alright. I would've done the same thing in your place." In her mind, she was glad he was no longer on her trail. At the same time, she felt even worse about lying to him. She failed to notice the flicker of doubt that flashed in his icy-blue eyes.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say it won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Aelita finished up fixing her hair and adjusted the tank-top she was wearing before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you're dressed up nicely," Jeremie commented, looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Who're you meeting with today?"

"Yumi and Emily," she answered, giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll be back in an hour or two, 'kay?"

He gave her a small smirk, shaking his head. "I'll never understand why you girls have to prep up like that just to go out."

A humorous laugh responded to his statement as she opened the front door, waving before stepping out. He waved back before she closed the door.

Sighing, he picked up the remote and clicked the _on_ button and switched to the _Discovery_ channel. Just a program about a group of cryptozoologists looking for the existence of Sasquatch.

Again, he paid no attention to the program.

Although his girlfriend had told him that she was just meeting back up with an old friend, he couldn't help disbelieving her words. To him, it didn't look like a reunion.

"Why can't I believe anything anymore?"

Though he didn't fully understand what was happening, he definitely knew one thing; it hurt inside.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

A young Japanese mistress looked around the café and noticed another mistress with pink hair heading toward the women's room. Curious, she decided to follow.

Aelita almost jumped when she noticed the other coming in after her. "Oh, Yumi."

"Hey, Aelita. What's wrong?"

She hadn't been aware of it, but now that it had been brought to her attention, the pink-haired girl realized that she was trembling.

Yumi gently placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder and led her to the back. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

There was a moment of silence before she started talking. "Do you remember when you had to choose between Ulrich and William, back in high school?"

"Yeah…Ulrich wasn't very happy about the idea of William having me."

"Did you ever date one behind the other's back?"

"Ulrich found out quickly, though. He sulked about it for a month before he even looked in my direction again."

"How did you choose? I mean, between the two…how'd you do it?"

Yumi thought about it, onyx eyes contemplatively observing emerald ones. "…I chose Ulrich because I knew him better than William, even if he is more secretive. William's nice to hang out with, but he's just too wild for me to be around all the time."

Aelita nodded, looking away and rubbing her right arm. "…by personality…?"

"More or less."

Emerald eyes peered back at onyx ones, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thanks, Yumi."

The Japanese mistress smiled, patting her friend's shoulder. "Glad I could help."

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

Odd sat at a table, his chin resting on laced fingers and a bored expression on his face. Azure eyes lazily turned toward a TV set, looking away when all they saw was a weather report.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, unlacing his fingers and resting his head in his palm.

"Odd?"

He looked behind him to see Aelita standing there and looking rather awkward. "Something wrong?"

She looked away, rubbing her arm again. "We…need to talk about something."

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What about?" he asked curiously as he watched her sit in the chair across from him. From the way she positioned herself, he could tell it wouldn't be something he wanted to hear.

"Our relationship."

His heart began to drop. "Huh? Is-is there something I'm doing wrong?"

"No, you're great," she said hurriedly, sitting a little straighter. "You really are. It's just…we're not working."

He really didn't like where this conversation was going. "B-but I thought we…" A thought came into his head that immediately shut his mouth.

She sighed, slumping over slightly and biting her lower lip. "We…need to… My life's gotten kinda complicated, and –"

"It's okay," Odd said gently, raising his hands in defeat. "We need to break up, I understand."

Emerald eyes searched azure ones in amazement, sparkling almost happily at the honesty in his eyes. "I'm glad you understand," she said gratefully, standing up.

He gave her a semi-playful smirk. "Just make sure that other guy doesn't hurt you or anything."

Aelita froze, looking at her ex with a look of surprise and shock. "…you knew?"

"C'mon, don't think I was completely oblivious to Jeremie's existence. I was just waiting for your loyalty to him to kick in." He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling gently. "Go to him, Aelita." Even though it hurt, he let her go after a quick hug goodbye. "Well…at least she's free, now," he muttered as he watched her walk out of the café doors and rush down the street.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_Uh, anymore…_

"Jeremie!" Aelita ran into the house, smiling broadly when she saw her one and only boyfriend sitting on the sofa. Not even pausing to close the door, she ran over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Aelita?" he asked, sounding surprised. "What's going on?"

"I made a new agenda," she answered, letting him go and sitting next to him. "From now on, I'll try to spend more time with you." She looked down at the carpeted floor, looking almost sad. "I know I've been disappearing a lot and that I hurt you…" She turned back to him, a look of determination in her eyes. "But I want to make it up to you. From now on, whatever you want to do, I'll do it with you."

The blonde boy sat there, staring at her. He was surprised by her announcement, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel really happy. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and gave a squeeze when she returned the gesture. "Thank you, Aelita."

A meow at the door caused the couple to let go of each other and look.

Sitting on the lip of the doorframe was a brown cat with stripes on its face, limbs, and tail, and spots everywhere else. Its eyes were yellow with a strong hint of green and a purple collar was wrapped loosely around the neck.

"A cat?" Aelita leaned over the back of the sofa to get a better look at the feline.

Jeremie was looking at it as well, an eyebrow raised. "Looks almost like something from a jungle." His attention averted from the cat to his girlfriends as she stood up and walked over to the door.

She knelt down in front of the spotted creature, just now noticing the yellow paw-prints on the purple collar. Looking at the ID, she saw Odd's name and address under the cat's name. "TJ?"

TJ, the cat, gave a mow meow and a nod, starting to purr and knead the carpet. Purred louder when she started petting him.

The boy walked over, slipping his thumbs into his pockets. "Doesn't look like he's been neutered," he muttered with a faint him of disgust.

She gave her boyfriend an odd look and picked up the cute fur-ball. Her mouth opened to say something but closed again when her hand felt something odd on the collar. Pulling it off and setting the cat back down, she observed the strange, silvery object. "A computer chip?"

"Guess someone wants us to know something," Jeremie shrugged.

Aelita pulled out her cellphone, which TJ gave a weird look to. She placed one end of the computer chip on the bottom of her cellphone where she usually hooked up the charger and was surprised when it fit. Turning her device on, she noticed a new message. "Guess you were right."

"Well? What does it say?"

_Dear couple,_

_I hope all goes well for you. The beautiful mistress has set herself free, and the scientific knight with his shining armor of knowledge has come to marry her. May you both live happily ever after._

_P.S.: Yes, you may keep the Ocecat! :3_

The couple looked at each other and looked down at the Ocecat, which had occupied itself with rolling around like a little puppy.

The pink-haired mistress knelt down, catching the little guy's attention. "Well, TJ? Do you wanna stay?"

TJ instantly stood up, meowing a loud, almost happy-sounding meow. He started purring when she laughed, rubbing his head affectionately on her when she hugged him.

The blonde-haired scientist sighed, scratching his head. "Well, alright, he can stay…but only if he gets neutered. I don't want him yowling for a girlfriend."

The cat flattened his ears and gave the man of the house a hard look, to which the mistress giggled.

"I don't think he agrees," she said in a semi-playful tone, petting the cute animal's soft head.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

Lush, green grass covered the park grounds with only sidewalks and a few playgrounds altering the scenery. There were boys playing Frisbee with their dogs and a few owners walking them on the sidewalks that wound throughout the park. Only one leash didn't have a dog tied to it.

TJ the Ocecat pulled on his leash, thoroughly determined to reach a tree with dark-brown bark and purple leaves –a Japanese oak, the only one in the whole park. Holding onto the other end of the leash was a pink-haired Aelita and scientific Jeremie, who walked side by side holding hands. Occasionally, the cat would look back at the couple and meow loudly if they were staring into each other's eyes. In fact, he was doing exactly that.

"Sorry, TJ," the mistress would say to her furry companion, smiling.

The blonde boy didn't look amused. "You're always doing it, stupid cat." He raised an eyebrow when TJ meowed angrily in protest. "Do you have a problem with our relationship or something?"

The Ocecat gave a sound that was a mix of a low meow and loud purring ("nevermind") and looked ahead toward the Japanese oak, ears flat on his head.

"Aw," Aelita cooed, smiling at both boys (cat and human). "I think he's jealous. Should we get a female for him?"

"Absolutely not," Jeremie replied instantly, giving the little creature ahead of them a rather distasteful look. "One's enough."

Finally reaching the tree of choice, TJ sat down and looked around, looking almost sad.

The couple didn't notice as they started talking and were soon enraptured in a kiss.

A low, coo-like meow sounded on the other side of the tree ("are you there?") to which TJ replied with a sad, high-pitched yet low meow ("yeah, but "I'm lonely"). Straining on his leash, the little Ocecat made his way to the owner of the first meow and rubbed his head against purple pant-legs.

Odd knelt down and started rubbing beside the cat's ear as he gave a gentle, rumbly meow ("how are things going?").

TJ squinted his eyes and gave a low, agitated yowl-like meow ("they keep ignoring me"). Pushing his forehead against his old master's hand, he meowed sadly ("I wish you were here").

The purple-clad blonde smiled gently, rubbing the cat's shoulders like one would do with a dog. He gave a gentle, purr-like meow ("be patient") and another, more light-hearted one ("things will get better"). He watched his old pet walk away after being summoned by Aelita to follow. "Bye, Aelita," he said softly with a sad smile as he watched the three of them leave. "I'm glad you're happy."

**A/N 2****:** Happy B-day, Lune! 8D


End file.
